Tormento
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Era noite alta, a grande lua cheia iluminava o breu provocado pela escuridão, mas não era capaz de adentrar o cômodo por causa das grossas cortinas, feitas de tecido escuro, que cobriam dentro do cômodo que estava todo na penumbra, assim como o restante da casa. Mas a calmaria da madrugada estava longe de ser um momento de descanso ou paz para Sayuri.


Tormento

one escrita em parceria com NanyPimenta

x.x.x.x.x

Era noite alta, a grande lua cheia iluminava o breu provocado pela escuridão, mas não era capaz de adentrar o cômodo por causa das grossas cortinas, feitas de tecido escuro, que cobriam dentro do cômodo que estava todo na penumbra, assim como o restante da casa. Mas a calmaria da madrugada estava longe de ser um momento de descanso ou paz para Sayuri, pelo contrário, eram as horas mais desesperadoras para ela porque ali no silêncio de seu quarto, era quando deixava toda sua dor ser extravasada através de grossas lágrimas, mas sempre tomando cuidado para que não fosse ouvida por sua mãe e por seu padastro.

Sayuri era uma menina no auge de sua adolescência, uma típica estudante do ensino médio. Possuía cabelos lisos e escuros, cortados na altura do ombro, os olhos num tom de verde claro, os lábios finos e naturalmente rosados, o corpo se desenvolvendo e tomando formas. Apesar de ter treze anos, a jovem estava se tornando uma bela mulher. E ali, deitada em posição fetal sobre sua cama, começou a se lembrar de toda sua vida e como ela mudou drasticamente.

A menina era filha única de Akemi, que a criara praticamente sozinha desde que seu amado esposo havia falecido quando a menina tinha apenas um ano de idade. Apesar da grande perda, Sayuri sempre foi uma menina sorridente, cheia de vida, estudiosa, gentil, educada. Um orgulho para a mãe, que mesmo com dificuldade, sempre fez tudo por sua filha.

As duas viviam uma vida tranquila até que há três anos atrás, Akemi conheceu Koji e os dois começaram um relacionamento, Sayuri ficou feliz, porque sempre desejou que a mãe voltasse a encontrar o amor. E foi assim, que um ano após se conhecerem Akemi e Koji se casaram.

O homem fazia de tudo para agradar a filha da esposa, a amava como se fosse sua própria filha e isso deixava Akemi feliz e em paz consigo mesma porque sabia que havia feito uma ótima escolha. Dois anos após o casamento, a mãe de Sayuri arrumou um emprego melhor, e por causa disso, precisaria se ausentar de casa por mais tempo.

E foi nesse dia que a vida de Sayuri se transformou, e ela descobriu a verdadeira face que Koji escondia sob uma máscara. Quando a menina desceu para tomar seu desjejum e ir à escola, o padrasto já a esperava, assim que avistou a enteada, ele pediu que ela sentasse ao seu lado, como era de praxe, e assim que Sayuri fez o que foi pedido, o semblante de Koji passou de sorridente para raiva, o que obviamente fez a menina estranhar.

– Você viu o que causa na vida das pessoas à sua volta? – seu tom de voz era seco e irritadiço.

A jovem o olhou confusa, não havia entendido o porquê do padrasto ter lhe feito aquela pergunta. Koji notando a confusão da enteada, seguiu com seu plano.

– Você não ouviu o que perguntei? – dessa vez ele elevou um pouco mais o tom de sua voz, fazendo Sayuri se encolher um pouco.

– D-desculpe Koji, mas não estou entendendo porque está me perguntando isso.

– Ah, mas é claro que não sabe. A menina que se faz de ingênua, se faz de desentendida e não percebe que só faz mal para as pessoas – o tom de voz dele estava cada vez mais alto e o semblante se tornava transtornado pela raiva e indignação. – A pobre da sua mãe sempre se sacrificou para te dar do bom e do melhor e como você retribui tudo isso? A sugando mais e mais. Sabe por que ela trocou de emprego? Para que você pudesse ir para a universidade e ter um futuro brilhante e Sayuri, sabe por que isso me irrita? – ele bateu a mão sobre a mesa causando um estrondo – É que você não reconhece todo o esforço de sua mãe.

A menina estava encolhida na cadeira, a cabeça abaixada, as palavras do homem que ela considerava um pai lhe atingiam como se fossem adagas perfurando seu peito, um nó em sua garganta se formou e uma vontade incontrolável de chorar tomou posse de seu ser, mas se conteve, por mais que tivesse sangrando por dentro não iria demonstrar sua fraqueza diante daquele homem.

Engoliu o choro, levantou-se em silêncio, pegou suas coisas e saiu de casa. Koji ao ver a reação de Sayuri sorriu triunfante, sabia que estava sendo cruel em dizer tudo aquilo para a menina porque ela não era nada daquilo que havia dito, mas detestava aquela menina por causa dela não tinha o amor de Akemi só para ele, só ele sabia o esforço que fez durante esses três anos para fingir que amava a menina como se fosse sua filha. Por ele mandava Sayuri para um colégio interno, mas se sugerisse isso para a esposa sabia que iria se indispor com ela, por isso, após muito pensar, resolveu transformar a vida da enteada num inferno e apenas estava esperando o momento certo para pôr seu plano em prática.

Sayuri saiu de casa, as palavras do padrasto se repetiam em sua mente como um mantra como não conseguiria se concentrar na aula começou a correr em direção a um parque que tinha próximo da sua casa, ao chegar lá, se embrenhou por entre as árvores até chegar numa pequena clareira onde costumava ir. A tristeza que sentia era imensa, ainda não conseguia compreender porque Koji havia lhe dito tudo aquilo, havia sido contra a mãe trocar de emprego, então como poderia ser chamada de egoísta? Por que seu padrasto estava sendo tão injusto? Com esses pensamentos ela deixou-se cair sobre a terra fofa e chorou como há muito não fazia, queria que as lágrimas que caiam em abundância por sua face levasse embora toda aquela dor que sentia, mas parecia que era ao contrário, quanto mais chorava mais a dor aumentava.

E ela permaneceu ali, por incontáveis horas, só se dando conta que já estava escurecendo quando as cores do entardecer começaram a se mesclar sobre o céu azul. Sem vontade nenhuma se pôs de pé e caminhou de volta à sua casa, não queria voltar para lá e rever o padrasto todavia não poderia preocupar a mãe.

Já de volta à seu lar, Akemi já havia retornado, quando viu a filha, foi de encontro a ela abraçando-a fortemente.

– Sayuri, onde você estava? Estou há horas ligando para você e seu celular só dava sinal de desligado, estava preocupada. – a mulher então afastou o abraço para fitar a filha e foi então que percebeu os olhos inchados e vermelhos da filha – O que aconteceu minha filha?

A jovem não sabia o que responder, não queria relatar o ocorrido para sua mãe e preocupá-la ainda mais, por sobre o ombro da mais velha viu o rosto de Koji e este lhe lançou um olhar mortal, voltou a olhar para a mãe.

– Não foi nada mamãe, só estava dando um passeio e não vi que o meu celular descarregou, me desculpa ter te preocupado.

Akemi iria responder quando foi interrompida com a chegada do marido que abraçou a enteada e com toda sua falsidade abraçou a menina dizendo o quanto estava preocupado também, mas sem que companheira percebesse sussurrou no ouvido de Sayuri que se ela revelasse o ocorrido daquela manhã ela iria sofrer consequências. A jovem enojada afastou-se do padrasto e se dirigiu até seu quarto permanecendo lá até o dia seguinte.

Os meses se passaram e as torturas psicológicas continuaram. As palavras do padrasto tornavam-se mais duras a cada dia, onde certa vez Koji a culpou pela morte do pai. Sayuri com tudo isso passou a viver mais reclusa, seu desempenho na escola piorara, o que não passou despercebido por seus professores que mandaram chamar Akemi. A mulher ao ouvir os relatos também não entendeu toda essa mudança de atitude no comportamento da filha. Naquele mesmo dia ao chegar em casa, conversou com o marido e este sugeriu que mandasse Sayuri para a escola interna, mas arrependeu-se no mesmo momento ao ver o semblante enfurecido da esposa.

Mais alguns dias se passaram, Akemi por diversas vezes tentou conversar com a filha, mas em todas as vezes não obtivera sucesso, então passou a cogitar levá-la para um psicólogo, onde a mulher nem sonhava que o culpado por todo o sofrimento da filha dormia toda noite ao seu lado.

x.x.x.x.x

Chegando ao psicólogo, Akemi começou a relatar que a filha tem se comportado de modo estranho ultimamente e que seu desempenho escolar caiu drasticamente, porém quando tentava indagar Sayuri para saber qual o motivo, a menina se calava e se trancava no quarto. Então, o psicólogo se voltou para a garota e, olhando-a nos olhos, perguntou:

– Não gostaria de nos contar o que a fez mudar totalmente, Sayuri?

A garota simplesmente olhou do psicólogo para a mãe analisando se contaria a verdade ou não. Porém, lembrou-se das ameaças do padrasto e se calou, apenas meneando um não com a cabeça e dizendo:

– Não há nada acontecendo comigo. Minha mãe está exagerando. Eu estou bem, só não estou mais a fim de me matar nos estudos. Só isso.

A mãe sabia que a filha estava mentindo e ia fazer o que fosse necessário para descobrir o que a entristecia tanto.

O psicólogo vendo que a menina não ia dizer nada e o olhar de extrema preocupação da mãe, resolveu usar uma abordagem diferente.

– Acho que a Sayuri se sentiria mais à vontade se conversasse a sós comigo, não é mesmo? – disse o profissional olhando para a menina.

Akemi lançou um olhar indignado para o profissional, mas quando viu que a filha olhou para ele e concordou com a cabeça, ela pegou sua bolsa e se retirou do consultório. Ele disse que a chamaria novamente assim que terminasse de falar com a menina.

Estando a sós, Sayuri então relatou tudo que estava ocorrendo com ela, o profissional ouviu atentamente e constatou a veracidade dos fatos no desespero na voz da jovem e pelas lágrimas em abundância que rolavam pela face da paciente. O caso era grave, ele tinha plena consciência disso.

Já Sayuri após terminar seu relato sentia-se mais leve, pois parecia que tinha tirado um grande peso do seu coração. Porém, o profissional deixou claro que teria que contar para Akemi toda a verdade e que a reação dela poderia não ser favorável à garota.

Sayuri deu um longo suspiro após secar as lágrimas do rosto e o psicólogo chamou Akemi.

Assim que ouviu todo o relato, Akemi reagiu muito mal. Virou-se para a filha com um olhar de decepção e disse:

– Como pôde, Sayuri, Koji sempre a tratou como se fosse filha dele e você diz esse tipo de absurdo! Estou totalmente desapontada!

– Mãe, por favor, acredita em mim! Estou sofrendo muito e não queria te contar, pois sabia que ia sofrer!

– Pois você está certa, Sayuri! Estou sofrendo mesmo por ver minha própria filha usar meu marido como desculpa para não estudar mais. – disse Akemi entristecida.

Após constatar que realmente estava sozinha nessa situação, restou a Sayuri voltar para a prisão que se tornou a sua casa e chorar novamente em seu quarto.

Quando as duas chegaram em casa, Koji viu Sayuri correr para seu quarto e se deparou com uma Akemi entristecida e decepcionada. Já imaginando o que ocorreu, virou-se para a esposa com a melhor cara de preocupação que poderia demonstrar e perguntou:

– Como foi a sessão com o psicólogo, querida?

A esposa olhou para ele com os olhos marejados e respondeu:

– Ela te culpou por estar indo mal na escola! Disse que você andou falando coisas horríveis para ela sobre não dar valor ao meu trabalho e o que faço por ela! Ainda não acredito como ela pôde dizer isso! Você sempre a amou como se fosse sua filha!

Koji disfarçou sua raiva como pôde, pensando "Maldita garota! Vai me pagar muito caro por isso!", mas quando ouviu o restante do relato de Akemi, abraçou a esposa e deu um sorriso triunfante, satisfeito por saber que ela não acreditou na filha.

– Fico muito triste em saber que ela pensa isso de mim, querida! – disse ele, fingindo decepção – Mas não a culpo. Certamente é porque sempre foi somente vocês duas e agora é que se deu conta que somos três ou então pode ser uma fase da adolescência dela. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo.

x.x.x.x.x

Os dias se passaram, a situação entre mãe e filha estava cada vez pior. A garota por vezes cogitou fugir de casa, porém, após mais uma discussão com Akemi, a ideia passou a ser uma certeza e ela já estava arquitetando como fazer.

No dia seguinte, acordou mais cedo que o normal, foi para a escola, estava sentada em um banco quando ouviu duas meninas conversando.

– Você já ouviu falar na Donzela do inferno?

– Já sim, ontem até entrei no site. Ele realmente existe, mas só fica no ar a meia noite.

– Mas você digitou o nome de alguém?

– Não, fiquei com medo porque dizem que quem utiliza o site vai para o inferno.

Sayuri ouviu a conversa atentamente, refletiu um pouco e chegou a conclusão que aquela poderia ser a solução para tudo o que estava acontecendo, no horário acessaria o site mesmo não acreditando muito naquilo.

O dia transcorreu normalmente, a noite estava, como sempre em seu quarto, olhou para o relógio que marcava 23:55, abriu seu notebook, digitou em um site de busca o nome do site, mas ao tentar acessar só dava página inexistente, mas no badalar da meia noite, tentou novamente e a página abriu. Nela tinha apenas um espaço para digitar o nome, Sayuri digitou o nome do padrasto porém na hora de dar Ok, sua mão ficou trêmula ao lembrar as palavras da menina mais cedo, então fechou o notebook e foi para a cama. Sem que ela percebesse, o reflexo de uma menina com longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos apareceu no espelho para em seguida desaparecer.

x.x.x.x.x

No lado de fora, em cima do telhado de uma casa próxima a residência que Sayuri morava Enma Ai, Wanyuudo, Ichimoku Ren e Honna-Onna conversavam.

– Será que teremos uma nova cliente, donzela? – a gueixa perguntava.

– Não sei dizer Honna-Onna, mas vamos investigá-la e o nome que ela colocou.

Os três se entreolharam assentindo em seguida.

Ren com habilidade passou a observar todos os movimentos de Koji enquanto Honna-Onna investigava a possível cliente. Após um dia, descobriram tudo o que acontecia e ao relatarem para Enma Ai, ela soube que seria só uma questão de tempo para que a menina a chamasse. E ela estava certa.

No dia seguinte, Koji estava tão fora de si que além das agressões verbais, a agrediu fisicamente, Sayuri estava tomada de raiva, já não aguentava mais aquela situação. A meia noite acessou o site, digitando o nome do seu padrasto e dessa vez não hesitou em clicar no Ok.

– Me chamou? – uma voz feminina perguntou fazendo a jovem dar um salto com o susto, ao se virar viu Enma Ai parada, ao seu lado estava um senhor que usava um chapéu.

– Donzela do inferno? – Sayuri pergunta, incrédula.

– Sim, sou Enma Ai – a donzela falou com seu costumeiro tom frio – Wanyuudo – ordenou ao homem que se transformou em um boneco de palha preta – Pegue – a donzela esticou o braço com o boneco para Sayuri que pegou o objeto – Se realmente deseja vingar-se, puxe o laço vermelho, será seu pacto comigo. Porém, tem um preço.

– Um preço? – a jovem que já estava prestes a puxar o laço, recua e olha para Enma Ai.

– Sim, quando uma pessoa é amaldiçoada dois túmulos são cavados, quando morrer sua alma irá para o inferno, mas só depois que morrer.

Sayuri ao escutar as palavras da donzela do inferno, deixa cair o boneco no chão, olha para baixo e quando volta a erguer o olhar Enma Ai já não estava mais ali.

A jovem pegou o boneco e ficou fitando-o, não imaginava que teria que pagar um preço tão alto assim. Mesmo com todo o sofrimento, sabia que não teria coragem de puxar aquele laço e pensando nisso, guardou o boneco de palha em sua pasta. Depois resolveria o que fazer com ele.

Mas mal sabia ela que estava errada em pensar assim. No dia seguinte, Sayuri desceu as escadarias e Koji pediu para que ela sentasse ao seu lado, engoliu em seco e mesmo hesitante atendeu o pedido, não queria piorar sua situação. Então para seu martírio, o padrasto começou a proferir as mesmas palavras de sempre. Quando ele parou, ela notou que os olhos dele tinham um estranho brilho que não soube identificar o que era.

– Sabe Sayuri – Koji levantou e se colocou atrás da cadeira dela – Você está se tornando uma mulher muito bela – pegou uma mecha dos cabelos dela e aspirou o perfume, a menina paralisou com a atitude do padrasto – Tão bela quanto sua mãe – sussurrou rente ao ouvido feminino que estremeceu ao sentir Koji passar a mão pela lateral do seu corpo. Já imaginando onde isso iria parar, Sayuri empurrou o homem, correu até sua pasta e pegou o boneco de palha.

– Você é um monstro Koji, você merece ir para o inferno.

– Você está me amaldiçoando sua pirralha? – ele avançava contra Sayuri que, sem hesitar, puxou o laço vermelho e o boneco desapareceu juntamente com Koji.

"Eu escuto e executo sua vingança" – a voz de Wanyuudo soou pela casa. A menina ao perceber o sumiço do padrasto, deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão levando as mãos até o rosto chorando compulsivamente, mas dessa vez de alívio por todo aquele tormento ter acabado.

x.x.x.x.x

Em algum lugar…

Koji acorda em uma sala escura, sem entender onde está. Levanta-se e vê Sayuri a sua frente lhe oferecendo a mão que ele pega sem hesitar, um sorriso sacana desenhava seus lábios, mas este desapareceu ao ver Sayuri se transformar em um esqueleto. Assustado, se desvencilha e sai correndo, mas para todo lado que ia vários esqueletos envoltos em chamas apareciam enquanto uma risada feminina ecoava por todo lado.

– Então gosta de assustar garotinhas? – de repente ele ouve as risadas cessarem – Gosta de bancar o machão, não é!?

– Quem está aí? Por que está me dizendo isso? – ele perguntou olhando para todos os lados, até que a sua frente aparece Enma Ai vestindo seu kimono florido.

– Pobre sombra envolta em escuridão, tuas ações trazem dor e sofrimento à humanidade, de que forma deseja ver a morte?

Koji arregalou os olhos, queria sair correndo, mas antes que pudesse fazer, o cenário muda e ele se vê deitado em um barco e Enma Ai remando. – Para onde está me levando?

– Para o inferno – responde sem olhar para ele.

– Mas por que?

Então a donzela mostra para Koji a imagem de Sayuri e ele só grita num tom de voz desesperado.

x.x.x.x.x

Na casa de Sayuri, ela se sente aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo triste porque sabia que a mãe iria sofrer muito, todavia para sua surpresa vê a mãe adentrar o cômodo, seus olhos arregalados e quando vê a filha, se abraça nela chorando compulsivamente. A menina não entende, mas retribui o abraço e só então nota a presença de outra mulher. Após um tempo, Akemi se afasta e as três sentam no sofá, onde a mãe explica para a filha que aquela mulher é irmã de Koji. Ela havia lhe procurado e explicado que ele havia fugido da cidade onde moravam por ter feito com várias pessoas o que tinha feito com ela.

– Eu peço perdão minha filha, não acreditei em você – a mulher estava ajoelhada em frente a filha.

– Mamãe, não há porque se desculpar. Já está tudo acabado. – as duas voltaram a se abraçar.

Mais alguns dias se passaram, Sayuri voltara a ser a menina que sempre foi para alívio da mãe.


End file.
